PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? Administrative Core The Administrative Core will provide administrative and secretarial support for all activities of the Center. Dr. Diamond as Director of the Program will supervise this Core. Ms. Nina Rey will be administrator for this program. Ms. Sylvia Jones will be administrative assistant for the Program. Both will be funded primarily by the Feinstein Institute as tangible evidence of the Institute's commitment to the Program. The Administrative Core will provide administrative and secretarial support for all three projects and for the two scientific cores. Ms. Rey will oversee budgets, and address regulatory compliance. Ms Jones will assist with manuscript preparation and progress reports, organize work-in progress meetings, meetings with collaborators. She will organize the visits of external scientists who will review the research progress.